Ben 10 Omniverse: Sotoraggian Alliance
by Kingstriker
Summary: Sequel to Sotoraggian Sitting and Sotoraggian Saving. A month after rescuing Eighteight, trouble begins between the four Sotoraggians. Sixsix and Sevenseven separate after a fight, Eighteight begins to develop feelings for Ben, Twotwo is at a lost at how to reunite with her siblings, and Khyber returns for revenge on Ben and the family. Will the Sotoraggians be divided forever?


_**Hello everybody, looks like I will be making a third story after all. In fact some point after this, I have plans to make a series involving Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight and Twotwo. Though it may not be for awhile. Just know that this one will be much longer than the other two and involves Ben and Eighteight romance. I SUPPORT IT! Don't know how many others do...BUT I LIKE IT. I also believe Twotwo needs more love despite only having a cameo in "OTTO Motives" so far.**_

_**Warning: Swearing involved.**_

* * *

><p>Ben 10 Omniverse: Sotoraggian Alliance<p>

Crime and destruction have been pretty slow around Bellwood, however in Undertown, it's been pretty hectic. Ben and Rook have covered almost all of Undertown in one morning, and they were tired. They had just finished helping the plumbers arrest Liam for another crime and were driving through the streets of undertown.

"Ugh, I can't handle any more of this. I'm ready for bed." Ben groaned leaning against the window.

"You did stay up all last night watching the new Sumo Slammers show. No wonder your combat skills were a little weak this time." Rook said.

"What? I always stay at the top of my game. I blame the bad guys." Ben said.

"Uh-huh. Well, I heard the Sotoraggians bought themselves an apartment down here a few weeks ago in case they don't feel like going home. We should visit since we have nothing else to do. It's been at least a month you know." Rook informed him.

"An apartment? They got a huge mansion back on Sotoragg. Why even bother wanting to stay here?" Ben asked.

"Mabye we should find out."

"Yeah you're right, so where is it?"

A few minutes later, they arrived on a street with multiple apartments, Rook read the correct number and walked up to their door. They could hear what sounded like arguing with swearing involved, but Rook couldn't make out the words. Sotoraggians were known to be massive potty-mouths.

"What are they yelling about, sounds like Eighteight has anger issues." Ben grew a smirk on his face.

Rook shrugged and knocked on the door, all the noises seemed to stop abruptly. Coming to the door was Sixsix who had a few dents. He said a few things.

"Uh, what?" Ben cocked his head to the side.

"He said sorry about the yelling, Eighteight is just angry." Rook translated.

"At you?" Ben asked.

Sixsix spoke shaking his head.

"Not exactly." Rook said.

Sixsix motioned for them to come in. The apartment was rather nice, besides the now messed up living room. The kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms and furniture were clean and in very good condition. For some reason, Eighteight had tore the cushions off the couch and was tossing them at Sevenseven. The older brother said something with wild gestures and Eighteight angrily grabbed him around the neck and pulled him back. Ben just chuckled hearing the weird language and fighting.

"Where's Twotwo?" Rook asked.

Sixsix explained that she was taking a nap in her room and was surprised she didn't hear any of this going on.

"So I also need to ask, what's up with Eighteight?" Ben asked.

Sevenseven tried to inform them but was busy tussling with Eighteight on the ground. Sevenseven mange to get loose from her grip on him and sprinted away. Eighteight got up and tried to punch him but Sevenseven ducked and Ben ended up getting a wicked haymaker to his left cheek. The others cringed when the fist made contact and Ben went down but not out. Eighteight quickly went to pick him up worried.

"I'm okay, I've been worse before. I remember one time I got a black eye from a highbreed." Ben remembered.

"I thought you told me you were Swampfire at the time." Rook said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that some injuries can be transferred back to normal...got any ice?" Ben asked.

A few minutes later, Ben was sitting on the fixed couch holding a bag of ice to his cheek. Sixsix had went to inform Twotwo that Ben was here and she was excited. She eagerly jumped onto Ben's back hugging and purring. Ben noticed Eighteight looked embarrassed about something and Sixsix and Sevenseven looked eager to spill a secret. Though being a guest he wasn't trying to get kicked out so he decided not to ask, but he couldn't help feeling a little bad for Eighteight.

"Everything alright Eighteight, look you know you can talk to me or Rook. Though Rook would have to translate for me." Ben felt defeated realizing that.

"Ben, might I suggest asking the plumbers if they have anything that can help you translate them yourself? I might not always be around to help translate." Rook informed.

"What? Why didn't you suggest this to me earlier?" Ben said.

"You never asked."

Ben face-palmed, but it seemed like a good idea. Speaking of the plumbers, they needed to get over to HQ and see if there was any more trouble. Seeing Twotwo was not getting of him, he now wanted to take her with him.

"Hey uh, you mind if I take Twotwo out again for a bit?" Ben asked.

The three nodded and Rook remembered something.

"Hey Sevenseven, you still up for the next car show with me and Kevin?" Rook asked.

Sevenseven nodded and gave a thumbs up. He actually owned a pretty sleek red and black car with flight capabilities that was parked in his own room, he barely drove it since he was worried about getting it scratched or dented...like Kevin. When Ben, Rook and Twotwo left, Sevenseven began to brag about his nice car, which he always did to the other two. Sixsix argued that he never took it out and it was bothering to have a car in a bedroom. Sevenseven thought Sixsix was just jealous because he didn't have one. Nor did he and Eighteight have as much taydenite as him.

Sixsix didn't take too kindly to that accusation and angrily threw a punch which Sevenseven dodged and shoved his little brother into Eighteight knocking them down. Eighteight got really pissed off and knocked Sixsix back into their older brother. Sevenseven teased Eighteight again about having a crush on Ben and Eighteight retaliated by lunging at both of them creating a large cartoon dustcloud fight.

Menawhile at plumber HQ, Gwen, Kevin and Zed were visiting for the weekend and were waiting for Ben. When he and Rook arrived, the group was surprised to see Twotwo, in fact, Gwen had never seen her before.

"Ben, who is that?" Gwen asked.

"This is Twotwo, the little sister of Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight. We've had a few adventures together, the kid can't get enough of me." Ben said patting her head.

Gwen and Kevin were surprised. Isn't she an enemy?

"Ben, why do you have her? Won't the others come after her?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, after we joined forces with them to defeat Khyber, they swore off trying to kill me. So we're good, the first time I saw Twotwo, I had to babysit her, wasn't a big deal." Ben remembered.

"Except the fact we had to fight Kraab who kidnapped her, then she risked her life saving you when you were being choked to death by Khyber." Rook reminded him.

"Yeah, I can't thank her enough for that." Ben said.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing her at the car show me and Rook went to. Something tells me Sevenseven owns a car." Kevin said.

Zed went over to lick Twotwo who giggled.

"He did say he would join us at the next car show tonight." Rook informed him.

"Awesome, too bad he'll never know about the taydenite car." Kevin winked at him.

"Hey grandpa, do you have anything that can help me with speaking with Sotoraggians?" Ben asked.

"Indeed, I'm surprised you never asked the first time." Max said going to a little box sitting on a table.

"See?" Rook smirked.

Ben put the device in his ear and then bent down to Twotwo who stared at him.

"So Twotwo, why exactly was Eighteight so angry that she was attacking her brothers?" Ben asked.

"Something about you...and...love?" Twotwo said being heard in english.

"AWESOME IT WORKS...AND WHAT?" Ben gasped at that last part.

"Ben...is she trying to say that...Eighteight likes you?" Rook began to giggle.

Ben blushed as the others started to giggle too. He and Eighteight? Hero and ex-enemy? Was that even possible? He shook off the thought and cleared his throat.

"Anyways Twotwo, why don't we go get some Mr. Smoothys?" Ben suggested.

"YAY!" Twotwo clapped her clawed hands.

"Hey Ben, you should ask if Eighteight feels the same for real!" Yelled Patelliday.

Ben turned to him and slammed on the omnitrix turning into Wildmutt and growled. Patelliday gulped.

"Easy doggy, I'll just-AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Patelliday ran off with Wildmutt angrily chasing him.

Later, after winning the little sibling brawl she and her brothers had, Eighteight was walking around undertown angry. She didn't speak to nobody and didn't even look at nobody. At least until she got to a bar where Psyphon and some others were drinking and talking. Eighteight was a common customer and she had no trouble...but that was going to change when she sat next to Bubble Helmet. He had been checking her out recently and finally decided to hit on her.

"Hello Eighteight, you're looking very nice today." Bubble Helmet purred.

Eighteight shuttered at how he was saying that. She knew what he was trying to do, and was having none of it. She told him to screw off but Bubble Helmet didn't back down.

"Come on, don't be so upset babe. I can help cheer you up." He said.

Eighteight's claws dug into the table before clenching them into fists. She turned her head to him again and her pink eyeholes glowed red for a moment. She then said he could suffocate in Earth's air for all she cared, and stop talking to her. But Bubble Helmet wasn't fazed the least, no insult could hurt him. He went to move his claws over to her own and she grabbed his hand, yanked him up, smacked him into a wall and raised a fist. Psyphon came over quickly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Eighteight calm down and let him go. Bubble Helmet stop harassing her or you'll be kicked out." Psyphon snarled.

"He-he, she's just playing hard to get." Bubble Helmet got up and left to another table.

If there was one person Eighteight could have a decent conversation with is Psyphon, the two were good friends, of course he didn't know that Eighteight was friends with Ben now.

"Ugh, sorry about that Eighteight, I see you're having a rough day." Psyphon said leaning over the counter.

Eighteight said that she was and was tired of her brothers teasing her about...well...a personal problem.

"Eighteight, whatever you're dealing with, you know I can help, only when I'm not after that annoying Tennyson." Psyphon clenched a clawed fist.

Eighteight cringed a little inside, being friends with Ben now, she didn't like the fact Psyphon was still against him. She just nodded, ordered a drink, finished it and left to wander around. Bubble Helmet of course watched her leave and smiled at her. As Eighteight walked past an alley, she didn't notice a pair of red eyes staring her down, a growl escaped the person's mouth.

"Shouldn't be back on Earth little missy, not while I am still determined to capture Ben Tennyson again...you and your siblings got lucky last time. And you won't be so lucky this time."

The person, Khyber, walked away to parts unknown. Meanwhile, Ben and Twotwo had found a large warehouse where they decided to play hide-and-seek. Ben transformed into Whampire and proceeded to hide in his bat form. Twotwo ran around searching for him making sure to check everywhere. Gwen and Kevin watched as they played.

"All they're so cute together." Gwen said.

"In a weird human-alien sort of way." Kevin commented.

Zed sniffed around deciding to help Twotwo find him. Whampire hid behind a large wooden crate trying to keep quiet...but he couldn't hide for long. Zed poked Twotwo and pointed towards the large wooden crate. Twotwo nodded and tip-toed towards the crate...and with a lunge, she tackled Whampire down and pinned him.

"DARN!" Whampire groaned.

Twotwo giggled and got off him letting him change back to normal Whampire.

"Lucky..." Whampire muttered before noticing Zed eavesdropping.

"Uh-oh." Twotwo gulped.

"CHEATER!" Whampire accused pointing a sharp green claw at Zed.

Zed sweatdropped and ran away with Whampire chasing her. Twotwo just sat on a crate nearby Gwen and Kevin and laughed with them. Little did Twotwo know, her family was slowing tearing apart. With Eighteight out by herself, Sixsix and Sevenseven were left alone and were in the middle of a heated argument threatening to get physical. Apparently, they blamed each other for pissing off Eighteight and making her leave. Sixsix was also pissed because Sevenseven didn't do the responsibility of an older brother and tried to reason with her.

With all four of them being siblings, they could sense each other's feelings even from far away. Eighteight sensed tension between her brothers but ignored it, she was now back on the surface of Bellwood over at Mr. Baumann's walking through the aisles. Bubble Helmet had followed her and was now stalking her. He finally confronted her before she could head into one of the bathrooms.

"Hello again, you should've known you couldn't escape from me that easily." Bubble Helmet said.

Eighteight was now thinking about simply cracking a hole through his helmet but instead threatened him by turning a hand into a buzz saw making him back away. She quickly scurried into the bathroom knowing he wouldn't follow her into a women's bathroom. But she sensed he was still standing around. Ugh, will this go on forever? Back with Twotwo, she was also starting to feel the strange feeling and started to worry.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

Twotwo started to say something very fast that only Whampire could understand.

"Twotwo calm down and speak calmly, what's wrong?" Whampire asked.

"I sense my brothers arguing. We need to get back to them." Twotwo said nervously tapping her claws together.

"Then let's go!"

"Wait, what did she say Ben?" Gwen asked.

"She said Sixsix and Sevenseven are arguing, let's get back to Undertown." Whampire said.

Back with the brothers, the two had just started coming to blows with each other. Sixsix rammed Sevenseven into a wall cracking it, Sevenseven grab his brother around the neck, picked him up and body slammed him on a table breaking it. Sixsix got straight back up just as Sevenseven rammed into him and the two broke through a window and up out of Undertown where their fight continued up in Bellwood. Ben and his team were just about to enter Undertown when they saw the brothers blasting right out and down the street still clashing with each other.

"Oh no!" Ben said.

They followed the trail of destruction all the way back to Mr. Baumann's store where he was trying to convince Bubble Helmet to leave Eighteight alone, this only angered Bubble Helmet and began to advance on him. Eighteight was about to pull out her guns when her brothers came crashing into the store and slammed into Mr. Baumann's counter.

"ARGH! BEN-oh wait..." Mr. Baumann realized the mess wasn't caused by Ben.

Eighteight and Bubble Helmet were shocked to see them fighting. Eighteight tried to intervene and break them up, but they kept fighting. Sixsix was on top of Sevenseven beating him in the face while the older brother choked him out.

"Mabye I should try." Bubble Helmet thought.

He went to pull Sixsix off, just as Sevenseven kicked Sixsix off him sending his brother and Bubble Helmet slamming into Eighteight and they all started to knock down several aisles, much to Baumann's horror. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Twotwo and Zed arrive to see the destruction.

"Well at least it wasn't me this time." Ben smiled.

"BEN!" Gwen slapped him on the back of the head.

That's when they all looked down to see Twotwo beginning to cry. Sure, she's heard her siblings sparring or wrestling, but she had never seen them full-on fight each other. Sixsix and Sevenseven were currently in the middle of the store fist-fighting. Bubble Helmet ran over to Ben.

"We can't stop them. You have to do it." Bubble Helmet grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Since when did you care so much about them?" Ben asked.

"They're my friends...and apparently they are her siblings as well?" Bubble Helmet looked down at the crying Twotwo.

Ben bent down to pick up Twotwo and hug her.

"It's okay Twotwo, we'll stop them. Gwen you mind holding her?" Ben offered.

"Hurry Ben. Why don't you help Kevin?"

"Uh...I'm not trying to get sucker-punched like Ben did earlier." Kevin laughed remembering when Rook told him.

Ben and Bubble Helmet went to help Eighteight in stopping the fight. But before they could try, Sevenseven took a swing at Sixsix who ducked, in that split second, he realized he was now aiming for Eighteight, but he couldn't stop in time and punched Eighteight in the face, she repelled back into Ben knocking them both down. Ben's hands awkwardly trying to keep her balanced by accidently touching her armored boobs. But as they hit the ground, Ben found his lips touching the part of her helmet where her mouth would be.

Everything stopped at that moment, there was silence in the store. Sixsix, Sevenseven, Bubble Helmet, Twotwo, Gwen, Kevin, Zed, Baumann and even a just entering Psyphon were shocked at the moment. Eighteight quickly scrambled off Ben and blushed, Ben was blushing as well and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh...sorry?" Ben said.

This would be a good moment for the brothers to tease Eighteight again, but they weren't in the mood for it. Ben forgot the embarrassment and confronted the brothers.

"YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED! FIGHTING IN FRONT OF TWOTWO LIKE THIS! AND BETTER YET FIGHTING AT ALL! I MAY NOT KNOW WHY YOU WERE FIGHTING, BUT I'M SURE IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH EIGHTEIGHT BEING UPSET, AND THIS IS HOW YOU RESOLVE IT?" Ben yelled.

Gwen and Kevin had never seen Ben so angry. Even Zed cowered a bit. Eighteight joined Ben on the argument.

"YOU IDIOTS PROBABLY TRAUMATIZED TWOTWO! YOUR OWN BABY SISTER!" Eighteight growled.

The brothers looked at Twotwo who was looking at them still crying. But they were still angry with each other.

"WELL I'M SORRY, BUT SEVENSEVEN HAD TO START TEASING EIGHTEIGHT!"

"YOU JOINED IN!"

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP GOING WITH IT FOR SO LONG! SHOWS HOW MUCH OF A BIGGER ASSHOLE YOU ARE!"

"LANGUAGE!" Kevin cut in.

Sixsix and Sevenseven ignored Kevin and growled at each other.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, SCREW YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU AROUND!"

"SAME HERE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The two entered a brief but intense staredown before separating. Sixsix angrily stormed right out of the store and flew off. Sevenseven shook his head and flew out as well going in a different direction. Psyphon walked up to Ben smirking.

"Ben, who knew you were into Sotoraggians." He teased.

Ben transformed into Kickin' Hawk and grabbed Psyphon into the air.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M IN THE MOOD?" Kicken' Hawk growled.

Psyphon looked a little nervous but hid it with an evil grin.

"Just saying."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was just about to grab a few things and check on Eighteight when I saw you puckering up with her." He giggled.

Eighteight walked up to Ben and Psyphon feeling worried.

"Don't worry Eighteight, we'll get them back together...but as for YOU!" kickin' Hawk turned back to Psyphon.

"While I would be trying to destroy you right now, I've got to see how this story ends." Psyphon said.

"Put him down Ben, look, let's take Twotwo back to your house and we'll figure out something then." Eighteight suggested.

Ben put him down and transformed back to normal. Of course then Baumann had to cut in.

"One of you is paying for the damages, even if it wasn't Ben this time." Baumann said.

Everyone present shot him an angry look and he backed off. Bubble Helmet poked Ben.

"Uh...Ben, I would like to help." Bubble Helmet offered.

"You? But aren't you a criminal?"

"Yes...but I haven't done anything bad today now have I?" He smirked.

Ben wanted to object but he was right. Eighteight growled.

"Why? You just want to do get close to me. IT'S NOT HAPPENING! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Eighteight backed him up.

"No no wait. I can understand your feelings for Ben and that's okay with me now. But I'm wiling to help out my friends and bring them back together. Please!" Bubble Helmet begged.

Eighteight clenched her fists tightly, she didn't want him anywhere near her, but they could use all the help they could get. She looked at Twotwo who had stopped crying and was looking at her with worry. Ben placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Eighteight, I'll make sure he stays away from you." Ben whispered.

"Fine. Wait...how have you been able to understand us?" Eighteight asked.

"Grandpa Max gave me a translator to put in my ear. Come on guys, let's gather at my house." Ben said.

They all agreed and left the store, though Ben couldn't help himself but to grasp Eighteight's hand which she held onto. At Ben's house, they all sat in his living room thinking of a plan and Rook joined them. Twotwo sat in Eighteight's lap nearly falling asleep while Zed was lying on her back getting her belly rubbed by Kevin.

"We need to cover every place in Bellwood, hopefully they're still here. Or they're probably in Undertown." Ben thought.

"Me and Bubble Helmet could check Undertown." Rook suggested.

"While me, Gwen and Zed check around Bellwood." Kevin suggested.

"And what does that leave us?" Ben gestured to himself and the female bounty hunters.

"Quality time." Kevin teased as they all proceeded to leave on their task.

Before Ben could respond they were already gone. Ben blushed hard having Eighteight and Twotwo alone with him. Not like they were going to attack him, but just the fact that they were literally right next to him. Eighteight had grabbed his hand and was holding on rather tight.

"So uh...Eighteight...you gonna be okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah...I'll be fine. Just hope they're found. Ugh, they're such idiots. No wonder you defeated them all the time." Eighteight chuckled.

"Well they were pretty skilled in combat when I fought them."

"Oh please, those two always fight each other and look like their failing a dancing lessons. Hell I've kicked their asses plenty of times."

"Whoa, when did you start using Earth swearing?"

"All Sotoraggians swear, Earth just happens to have some of the same words."

"I see, so Eighteight I got to ask. All that teasing your brothers were doing, and our fall in the store...was that all about the fact that...you like me?"

Ben mentally cringed knowing mabye now wasn't the best time to ask. But Eighteight didn't get angry, she sighed.

"Yes...over time I developed...a crush on you. But I didn't think you'd feel the same after our past...and my brother's past."

"Oh...well that's where you're wrong. I...uh..."

Ben felt so embarrassed especially since Twotwo was sitting right there, he knew behind that helmet was a smirk. Eighteight knew what Ben wanted to say and she actually motioned for Twotwo to leave the living room. Twotwo gave a thumbs up and went into Ben's room to watch TV. Eighteight then moved her whole body onto Ben and faced him, a purr escaping her hidden mouth.

"You were saying?" Eighteight said in a rather seductive voice.

She ran her claws lightly down Ben's arms. Ben was frozen in shock, he felt like he was going numb all over his body.

"Uh...I...uh..." Ben studdered.

Then the bottom part of her helmet slipped open revealing a large mouth with razor sharp teeth lining it. She was smiling almost as big as the cheshire cat. And for some reason didn't creep out Ben at all. Before he could attempt to speak, Eighteight moved in closer and kissed him, Ben had no intention of resisting and kissed back. When Eighteight pulled back she just stared at him.

"I love you Ben Tennyson."

"I...I love you too...Eighteight."

From Ben's room, Twotwo silently cheered and pretended to jam on an invisible guitar. Meanwhile, Rook and Bubble Helmet were searching around undertown in the Proto-TRUK. Rook a few times had to keep Bubble Helmet from pressing a bunch of buttons.

"Mabye none of them are here." Rook thought.

"Mabye..." Bubble Helmet said.

Suddenly Bubble Helmet spots a strange figure lurking behind a building.

"Rook stop the truck, I think I see someone."

Rook stops and lets Bubble Helmet out and he runs over to the building.

"Sixsix? Sevenseven? It's me Bubble Helmet, we're looking for you. Are you okay?" He calls out.

But he gets no answer, so he proceeds behind the building sensing someone still there.

"Hello?"

But just he catches a glimpse of red eyes, his helmet is cracked by a gray gloved and clawed fist. Bubble Helmet staggers back from the blow and hits the wall of the building. Then another punch broke the helmet exposing him to the air of Earth's Atmosphere. Suddenly the figure tackled him and stole his weapons. Rook heard the blows and raced over with his Proto-tool ready to fire but the figure escaped. He saw Bubble Helmet was breathing heavily.

"NO! We must get you to the Gas House now!" Rook carried him back in the truck and they took off.

"It..was...him..." Bubble Helmet wheezed.

"Who?"

"It was...Khyber..."

Up in Bellwood, Gwen, Kevin and Zed still had no luck on finding the brothers. Before starting the search they also grabbed some Sotoraggian translators. Kevin and Zed searched one side and Gwen searched another side as Lucky Girl. As she was about to give up, she spotted Sevenseven over at Mr. Smoothy's sitting alone at a table. She landed nearbye and walked up to him.

"Sevenseven, there you are. We've been looking all over for you." Gwen said.

"Why?" Sevenseven said as Gwen sat next to him.

"Look, I know you're mad at your brother. But I also know brothers fight all the time. Surely you two will make up eventually." Gwen said.

"I don't know this time. He thinks I'm not responsible enough. I'm the oldest one here, I know how to take care of them all. But I shouldn't have to these days. We're all grown, he's been able to hold his own against Ben for awhile. I shouldn't have to hold his hand through every fight." Sevenseven said.

"True...but one day, there may come a time where your brotherly issues may need to be set aside. What if your brother was in danger and he can't help himself? No one will be around to help him...mabye except you. He looks up to you I'm sure, so do Eighteight and Twotwo. Look I'm sorry you all are going through difficult times, but please...for the sake of family...always stay together." Gwen explained.

Sevenseven let all that sink in for a moment, Sixisx was his brother, and the two were very close. You know what, Gwen is right. No matter what happened between the two, differences could be set aside and working together as a family was more important. He nodded.

"You're right, I'm going to go look for him. I love him too much for him to get into serious trouble." Sevenseven said.

"That's the spirit, we'll continue to look for him." Gwen said.

"Thank you."

Sevenseven blasted off into the sky while Gwen smiled. She contacted Kevin.

"Kevin, Sevenseven has been found and he's now looking for Sixsix."

"Excellent, but so far we haven't found him. Have you contacted Rook?"

"Not yet. But I will now...Rook are you there?"

"Gwen, I had to take Bubble Helmet to the Gas House. Khyber is here and he attacked him and broke his helmet, we'll continue the search shortly."

"Roger that, we've found Sevenseven. So we just need to find Sixsix."

"Got it."

Bubble Helmet came out of the Gas House with a new helmet and looked furious.

"That Khyber is gonna pay for that, and he took my weapons, it's personal now." Bubble Helmet growled.

"My scanners couldn't pick any traces of Sotoraggians in Undertown at all. He must not be here, but Khyber might still be...but why?" Rook wondered.

"Didn't you guys wreck his ship?"

"Yes, he must salvaging more weapons and other supplies to use against Ben...it's been awhile, I guess he hasn't had much luck." Rook suggested.

"Wait a minute, psyphon had a large warehouse full of weapons and other stuff he stole hidden behind the bar. You don't think..."

"Bralla da, we must get there as soon as possible." Rook said.

Suddenly, Rook's scanner picks up something.

"It's picking up a Sotoraggian signal." Rook said.

Suddenly, Sixsix flies by heading towards the bar. Rook and Bubble Helmet follow him. At the bar, Psyphon is back there cleaning up a counter, still a little surprised by Eighteight and Ben's little moment back at Mr. Baumann's store. Sixsix comes in sighing, he had been looking for stuff to do all day and was bored, usually his brother would be around and do stuff with him, but that wasn't the case now.

"Ah Sixsix, I'm starting to see you guys a lot more often now." Psyphon said.

Sixsix sighed, Psyphon could tell he was dealing with family issues. Before they had a chance to talk about it, people started to run out of the bar.

"RUN! IT'S KHYBER!" Someone yelled.

Sixsix face-palmed, just who he needed. Khyber walked in looking very angry. He had healed from most of the injuries after his ship was blown up by Twotwo. But he still looked a little busted up even after a whole month. He saw Sixsix and growled at the sight of him.

"The younger brother, I never got a chance to fight you. But you're not why I'm here." Khyber turned to Psyphon.

Psyphon gulped knowing he was the target.

"Uh look Khyber I don't have anything you want, I swear." Psyphon held up his hands.

"Oh really, so you don't own a large assortment of weapons in that warehouse out back?"

"How did you-"

"I have my ways, and you're gonna hand over every last weapon."

"What? No! I've worked hard to get them. YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!"

Psyphone angrily shot lazers out of his eyes but Khyber jumped forward and kicked Psyphon in the head. Psyphon went to punch Khyber but he blocked all the punches and delivered several of his own making contacting with Psyphon's face. Sixsix tried to intervene but gets punched hard in the chest and knocked into a wall.

"You're just as dumb as your siblings, thinking you could challenge me. When I get done here, you're going to tell me where Ben Tennyson's house is, I'll take care of the rest!" Khyber sneered.

He punched Sixsix hard in the face making him black-out for a moment. Khyber picked up Psyphon and got in his face.

"Now then, the warehouse...if you would please."

By the time, Rook and Bubble Helmet arrived, only Sixsix was left in the bar. They ran over to him.

"Sixisix what happened? Are you alright?" Bubble Helmet asked.

Sixsix said he tried to stop Khyber, but he was beaten and Khyber took Psyphon to the warehouse behind the bar. Bubble Helmet growled.

"That does it! Rook, you stay here and contact the others. I got this!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Bubble Helmet went out of the bar and to the warehouse while Rook called the others to come to his location. Sixsix was able to stand up and leaned against the wall...he wanted his brother here...he missed him. Suddenly, Rook came back in.

"Sixsix, someone is here to see you and that can help us defeat Khyber." Rook said.

Sixsix looked and saw none other than Sevenseven himself come from behind Rook.

"Sevenseven?"

"Hey little bro, look I'm sorry for fighting with you. Look, we're family, and we must stick together no matter what. Why don't we forget the past...and work to stop Khyber?"

"I agree!"

The brothers hugged and Rook began to tear up. With the brothers reunited again, they told Rook to stay and make sure the others get here. Meanwhile in the warehouse, Psyphon had started to fight back against Khyber. The warehouse was about as large as Mr. Baumann's store and the weapons were stored in locked safes in the walls. Psyphon was refusing to give him the codes and fist-fought with him.

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

Psyphon fought back with all his strength, punching and slashing his claws at him. Khyber was throwing punches and slashing his own gloved claws at Psyphon's neck. Psyphon managed to tackle Khyber to the ground and they entered a grappling match. During the scuffle, Bubble Helmet finally arrived.

"KHYBER!"

Khyber managed to pick up Psyphon and toss him into a wall defeated. He turned to the caterpillar-like alien.

"Well, well, look who's back." Khyber said.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WEAPONS ASSHOLE! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Hidden."

"GGRRR, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Khyber and Bubble Helmet charge each other with fists pulled back. Once they were close enough they threw their punches and made contact with each other's face with a force strong enough to send them far back, Bubble Helmet's new helmet getting cracked. Suddenly, Sixsix and Sevenseven arrived just in time.

"I see you're back with your brother. What, didn't want to invite your sisters?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM! THIS TIME YOU'RE FINISHED FOR GOOD!" Sevenseven yelled.

"Hey Bubble Helmet, here!" Sixsix yelled.

Sixsix threw Bubble Helmet his staffs and guns. He was back in business and he smirked at Khyber, this was gonna be fun.

"Where did you find them?" Bubble Helmet asked.

"Hidden in one of the alleyways. Poor hiding spot." Sixsix said.

Khyber realized it was 3 against 1, not too bad for him. First he and Sevenseven began to circle each other...they were ready for this rematch from last month.

"Ready for round 2?" Khyber asked.

Sevenseven said nothing and started the fight with a spin-kick to Khyber's face. The two decided to make this a weapon-less fight. The two traded and blocked blows for a moment before and Khyber kneed Sevenseven in his chest then sent a hard punch to the face making him dazed. Bubble Helmet went to whack his metal tail at Khyber making contact but gets punched away. Sevenseven gets another punch blocked and was then punched 3 more times knocking him to the ground. Sixsix ran up and took a few swings but Khyber blocked them and punched him once again the chest, still feeling pain from the last two blows he fell to the ground.

Sevenseven was back up leaping in the air to do an air-kick and hit Khyber in the face and he staggered back. Khyber retaliated by swinging his fists and claws wildly but missed each time. Sixsix joined in and two managed the double-team Khyber with a flurry of fists and feet before Khyber grabbed Sixsix and tossed him into his brother knocking them into a wall. Bubble Helmet this time grabbed one of his staffs and started trying to hit Khyber, he got a few hits in before Khyber kicked Bubble Helmet in the chest flinging him back. Sevenseven tried one last time to lunge at Khyber but the hunter elbowed him in the chin and actually punched Sevenseven straight in the crotch. Sevenseven flew back into his defeated brother, Bubble Helmet tried to punch him from behind was Khyber swung an arm behind him and karate-chopped him to the floor.

"Guess you three aren't so tough after all."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a green and black hand grabs his leg from behind and he slips to the ground. Turns out it belonged to Ben as Upgrade who began to cover Khyber. He, Gwen, Kevin, Twotwo, Zed and Eighteight had all arrived finally. Psyphon was also awake and came over.

"Hold him still Ben." Kevin said.

He had taken a bar stool and raised it over Khyber's head. Khyber struggled to get Upgrade off him but he couldn't. Ben made sure to cover all but Khyber's head. Kevin took the bar stool and smashed it over Khyber's head.

WHAM!

But it didn't knock him out, Eighteight had found an old lamp and threw it down on his head.

WHACK!

But Khyber still wasn't out, Twotwo thought about something but Psyphon intervened.

"No, I at least deserve a hit." Psyphon said.

He flew upwards, unlocked one of the safes, and took a large gun.

"Is this what you wanted...YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

Psyphon flew straight down and with the rest of his strength he smashed the gun in half over Khyber's head.

CRACK!

Finally Khyber was out cold defeated. Upgrade released him and changed back to Ben.

"Whoa Psyphon, didn't know you had it in you." Ben said.

"Consider this the last time I'll ever team-up with you, even if it just for a few seconds. Next time we meet, I will destroy you. If Vilgax doesn't get to you first." Psyphon vowed.

"Fine by me." Ben shrugged.

Eighteight and Twotwo ran over to their recovering brothers.

"You guys alright?" Twotwo asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. We've been in worse condition." Sixsix said.

"So...did you ever kiss Ben?" Sevenseven said.

Eighteight felt the urge to sucker-punch him, but decided against it.

"Yes...yes I did. And I liked it. Problem?" Eighteight asked putting her claws on her hips.

"Yeah problem?" Twotwo asked copied her pose.

"Uh...no."

"Nope."

Later on, Khyber was placed in Plumber HQ prison and everyone celebrated. Max and the other plumbers at first didn't believe that Ben and Eighteight were actually together. But after they purposely made out in front of everyone...they believed them. That evening back at the Sotoraggian apartment, the Sotoraggians, Ben, Bubble Helmet, Gwen, Kevin and Zed gathered outside of it.

"So...I guess we're going back to if I do something bad I go to jail right?" Bubble Helmet asked Ben.

"Yep, though I have to say you did a good job holding your own against Khyber." Ben said.

"Yeah thanks. Hey Sixsix wanna get some grub?"

"Sure." Sixsix shrugged.

When those two left, Kevin turned to Sevenseven.

"Yo Sevenseven, that car show will be starting soon, you coming or what?"

"Oh yeah!" Sevenseven nodded.

When those three left, Ben realized he was alone with Gwen, Zed, Twotwo and Eighteight.

"So...when do you guys plan on going back to your mansion on Sotoragg?" Ben asked.

"Mainly whenever we get bored of hanging around Undertown. Actually if you want...we can all go now. It'll be Gwen's first time." Eighteight said.

"Mabye some more time away from my studies won't be too bad." Gwen thought.

"BARK BARK!" Zed agreed.

Twotwo clapped with joy. But then Ben remembered something.

"Uh Rook took the Proto-TRUK, how are we gonna get there?" Ben asked.

"Oh I have the perfect solution." Eighteight said rubbing her claws deviously.

They ended up stealing Sevenseven's car and used its flight capabilities to get them there. Large red wings sprouted out the sides and a large dome covered them. As they left Earth and went into space, Ben got worried.

"Sevenseven is gonna be pissed when he finds out we took this car." Ben said.

"Probably...but it's worth it! Especially when I tell him we used up all the nitrous!" Eighteight said pressing a button.

With the boosters kicked in, they continued on towards Sotoragg for more fun!

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that ends the third story of the series. Like I said I do have plans for a series of stories about Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight and Twotwo but I don't know when I'll be making it since I got other stories to do. Sorry about this being so long, but I really wanted to add all of this stuff in. And now it is. Anyways until next time, I'M OUT!<strong>_


End file.
